Unexpected love
by stevie419
Summary: When things take a turn for the worse for Bella in Forks. She joins Edward on a trip to Hogwarts. However certain events change people's lives dramatically forever. What will the next year bring? Edward/Bella/Draco/Hermione maybe not in that order ;
1. Tragedy

**Unexpected love**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This Twilight/Harry Potter crossover takes place, between Eclipse and Breaking dawn whilst in Forks, and then in the 6****th**** year when at Hogwarts. **

**Chapter 1- Tragedy**

"You'll see me again in an hour" Edward smiled moving Bella's arms away from his waist, and placing a tiny kiss on the corner of her lips. "I promise, I'll be around yours for 7pm to pick you up. Just make sure you're prepared for Alice tonight, she's desperate to go over some of her ideas for the wedding with you". Bella gave a tiny shudder at the thought and Edward couldn't help but laugh. He knew it wasn't Bella's idea of fun, but they both couldn't put it off much longer, the wedding was meant to take place in only a month.

Edward turned and opened the driver's door of Bella's Chevy truck, and helped her into the seat. He gave her one last peck on the cheek before shutting the door between them. Bella smiled back at Edward through the window as she turned on the ignition. The truck spluttered a couple of times before the engine came to life and Bella drove away.

It didn't take long for Bella to make it home, living in forks meant there wasn't much traffic on the roads and there wasn't far to go. As she pulled into the driveway she noticed that Charlie was home. His cruiser was parked in its regular spot and the lights were on in the house, but he was home earlier than usual. Bella climbed out of her truck and opened the front door, she noticed Charlie in his normal seat in front of the TV.

"Hi dad" Bella said chucking her keys on the wooden unit next to the main couch, before taking a seat.

"Hey Bell's, good day?" Charlie asked looking up from the TV, one hand still on the remote and the other holding a can of beer.

"Yeah it was alright, the usual. Edward's picking me up in an hour, Alice wants to go over some stuff for the wedding" she responded. Bella noticed Charlie flinch slightly at the mention of the wedding. It hadn't been easy for him to except, but he had come around easier than she had first thought, and had agreed to walk her down the aisle, which had meant the world to Bella. "How comes your home from work early?" she asked trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"I didn't feel too well, and it was quiet so the others told me to go home and they'd call if I was needed for anything serious". Charlie noticed Bella looking worried so added "I'm ok just tired I think, it's been a long week, I'll be ok after I've eaten one of your delicious meals" he smiled giving Bella a small wink. Bella managed to give a smile back, but she was still worried about him, he did look sort of ill now he had mentioned it. His eyes were slightly sunken and she was sure he looked paler than usual. Maybe Charlie was just tired like he had said. Her dad had been working pretty hard lately, since there had been a string of robberies in the town.

Bella got up and walked into the kitchen. She had already prepared tonight's dinner earlier because she had known she was going out later in the evening. From the other room Bella could hear Charlie start coughing, he really wasn't sounding very healthy, maybe he's caught the bug that's' been going around. I should give Edward a call and cancel tonight, I don't want to leave dad on his own when he's feeling unwell, she thought to herself whilst placing the already made lasagne in the oven. Afterwards Bella turned to the wall by the kitchen door, and picked up the house phone to start dialling Edwards's cell number. It was then Bella could hear Charlie start gasping in between the cough's and splutters.

"Dad? Dad are you alright in there?" Bella asked dropping the phone and rushing back into the sitting room. Charlie's head was slumped slightly in his chair and he was clutching his chest and left shoulder. He looked awful and Bella could see he was short of breath. "Dad I'm getting help ok. Don't panic" she said raising his head above his shoulders and onto the back of the couch. She knew it was serious so, hurried into the kitchen and turned off the oven trying to remain calm. Bella then picked up the phone and dialled 911. Next she called Edward, hoping that Carlisle would be able to help. "It's my dad, I think he's having a heart attack" Bella cried down the phone as soon as she heard the phone being picked up on the other end.

"Bella you need to calm down, Charlie mustn't panic. We're already on our way, Alice had a vision, I was just about to call when you rang. Carlisle said all you can do is help Charlie remain calm and sit with him until us or the ambulance gets there". Bella put the phone down and went back into the sitting room. Her dad looked so worn out and he was barely managing to keep his eyes open.

"Dad you must stay awake, the ambulance is on its way, and Carlisle too. They're going to help you and make you better" Bella said placing her hand in his, struggling not to burst into tears. Charlie gave Bella a small smile and squeezed her hand to try and comfort her, he could see that truthfully Bella was panicking inside and was trying to hide it and be strong. Charlie also knew he was weak, he could barely breathe and he was getting worn out quickly.

"Bella its ok, I'm so proud of you, you're my little girl, and I'll always love you" he breathed, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

"I love you too dad, but you're going to get better Carlisle is going to help you" Bella cried, not able to hold back her sobs any longer. Charlie focused on his daughter and shook his head.

"I know I'm not going to make it Bells, I'm too worn out, I'm sorry but I can't fight it anymore, stay strong for me, I love you Bells." He managed to gasp, before his eyes stopped moving and his hand went limp. His chest no longer rose and fell and his laboured breaths no longer existed.

"Dad! No! Wake up! Please No! You can't leave me! I love you, please!" Bella screamed into Charlie's shirt. He didn't respond to Bellas pleads, instead he just sat there not moving, not breathing but still holding his only daughter's hand.

It was then Edward, Carlisle and Alice came bursting through the front door, not bothering to knock, as Edward had heard Bella's shrieks of angst, Edward knew it wasn't good. He rushed straight to Bella's side, and tried to pull her off of her father, she was gripping him so tight and had tears rolling down her cheeks. She was shaking uncontrollably and Edward could see the fear in her brown eyes. "Bella, let Carlisle look at your Dad" Edward said calmly guiding her away from the chair.

Carlisle walked forward and checked for a pulse, but there wasn't one. Edward, Alice and Carlisle had known this before they had even entered the house as they could only hear one heartbeat. But not giving up Carlisle started CPR. Carlisle continued to do this until the ambulance arrived. Two paramedics rushed into the house, they were surprised to see Carlisle already there. "I was in the area, and Bella rang my son. Charlie has had no pulse for 10 minutes" he explained to them. Edward noticed one of the paramedics face fall, when Carlisle spoke. The ambulance crew knew Charlie well; they had grown up with him in the town and communicated regularly with him, as he was the chief of police, so it was hard for them to hear as well. They assisted Carlisle for the next 15 minutes, doing everything they could to bring Charlie back to life, to get him breathing again. But it never happened, soon they pronounced Charlie dead, when they were sure there was nothing else that would help. No one could do anything more.

"No, No, No!" Bella sobbed before screaming again in pain. This couldn't be happening; he had been fine in the morning, before he had gone to work, it had all been so quick. Bella clutched to Edwards chest with all her strength just to try and stop herself from sinking to the floor. Edward held her close and let her release some of her grief. He hated seeing her hurting like this, he wanted to take the heartache away, but he couldn't, all he could do was be there for her.

"I'll just be outside if you need me. I need to let Jake and Billy know, and Renee" said Alice looking at Edward and Bella. She was in shock and felt as though she couldn't stay in the room, Alice had always had a soft spot for Charlie and it hurt her to see Bella's in so much mental pain. Alice didn't want to interrupt what seemed like such a private moment. Instead she would make herself useful and take some of the burden off Bella. Jake would want to know and it was only fair to call Renee too. Alice took out her phone and walked back through the front door into the driveway where Charlie's cruiser and Bella's truck were parked.

"He loved you Bella" Edward whispered into Bella's ear. He kissed her repeatedly on the top of her head, as her father's body was covered over and placed on a stretcher.

"Pleases no, don't take him away from me!" Bella sobbed as they wheeled her father out the house and into the back of the ambulance.

"You're dads gone, there's nothing anyone can do. They'll look after him Bells, Carlisle will make sure of it". Edward said trying to comfort his fiancée. It hurt him so much to see her suffer like this, she had loved her Dad so much and Edward never wanted Bella to have to feel like this, ever. Her screams were almost too much for him. Every single one ripped through his body like an inferno, him feeling her sorrow.

The paramedics closed the door of the ambulance. "Is there someone you can stay with tonight?" one of them asked Bella sympathetically. Bella didn't talk, she physically couldn't because of the huge lump that had caught in her throat and throbbed every time she opened her mouth. Instead she looked up at Edward.

"Bella can stay with me, I'll look after her". Edward answered, looking over at Carlisle who also nodded in agreement. The paramedic smiled awkwardly in approval and climbed into the driver's seat, before he turned on the engine. As the ambulance started to move Bella tensed even more. She gripped as hard as she could onto Edward's grey shirt.

"He's gone. Charlie's really dead. I'm never going to see him again" she bawled. Not watching as the ambulance carrying her dads' lifeless body disappeared out of sight.

"Yes he's gone Bella, but he loved you so much, he'll be watching out for you already." Alice said moving closer, and joining Edward in the ongoing hug. She had finished making calls. Edward could see that if Alice could cry right now she would.

"W-what did mum say?" Bella asked Alice through sobs.

"Renee's upset too Bella. She said she is going to give you a call tomorrow and will fly over for the funeral. She said if you want to go back with her to Florida you can. I told Renee you could stay with us as long as you liked and she said It's up to you Bella whether you go or not". Alice answered squeezing Bella's arm slightly.

"What about Jake, a-and Billy?"

"They're also deeply upset Bella and they gave you their commiserations. Jake said he would come and see you, when you felt up to it" Alice replied again.

"T-thank you Alice, I-I wouldn't have been able to do it m-myself" Bella managed before breaking down again. Edward had to grab Bella's arms as her knees gave way beneath her again. He lifted her right off her feet and cradled her in his arms, pulling her face closer to his body.

"Let's get you home" Edward said following Carlisle to the shiny Volvo. Edward helped Bella into the backseat and belted her in before sliding in next to her.

"I'll grab some stuff for Bella and lock the house up; I'll make my own way home, won't be long". Alice said. She watched as Carlisle drove away before heading back indoors. Alice stopped and looked around for a second. Nothing looked out of place, just empty, how had this happened? Alice thought quietly, wishing she had seen earlier what was going to happen, and then maybe Charlie wouldn't have died. They could have got him help earlier. But it was too late, nothing could be done now. Bella was distraught and Forks had lost one of their most valued members of the community.

Alice quickly packed up some of Bella's stuff in a bag and then made her way downstairs again. She was just about to leave and lock up, when she saw a picture of Bella and Charlie at graduation on one of the pieces of furniture in the living room. Bella would like that, Alice said to herself picking it up and placing it safely in the bag with the rest of the stuff.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading. Please, please please review I love them and they make me smile: D. I also like to hear what other people think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's sad but I sort of had to do it as it makes things easier for future chapters. Charlie's death won't be a major part of the story, and is only a sub plot to make the next chapters more believable. I'll try and post the next chapter soon. Thanks Stevie419 x**


	2. Tough adoration

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts I got for the last chapter they made me smile, and I do take constructive criticism. Some people asked whether it was actually a crossover, and the answer is yes it will be, however not quite yet but hopefully in the next chapter. I just needed to close up the back story in this chapter. I hope you like it. Warning: slight lemons in this chapter. **

**Chapter 2- Tough adoration**

The next month was tough for everyone that had known Charlie, but it was toughest for Bella. For weeks Bella stayed up late crying, unable to sleep, unable to even talk without breaking down. It pained Edward to see her like this, but he didn't know what else he could do. He didn't know whether to let her grieve or get her some professional help. He chose the first, because when he suggested the second to Bella she screamed and begged him not to contact a psychiatrist. She promised she would try and move on.

However four weeks later and she hadn't changed, it was like she had given up. Her cheeks no longer flushed pink, because she was no longer happy or embarrassed she was just constantly sad. Her hair was a tangled mess, Alice and Rosalie had both tried to tidy her up a bit, but Bella had once again protested and started screaming. Even Jake had visited, but Bella never once spoke to him, she just sat across the room and sobbed, while he offered his condolences, in the end Jacob stood up and gave her a hug before leaving. He could see he was getting nowhere, and the smell of the Cullens' house was starting to irritate him.

Bella had been living with the Cullens ever since the night Charlie died. The day of the funeral was the one day Bella had managed to act remotely normal and remained calm throughout the service, only quietly crying along with everyone else. She had spoken to her mum, who agreed that she could stay in Forks, seeing as she was getting married to Edward, and Carlisle and Esme didn't mind taking Bella in. But the day after Bella was back to grieving again, not sleeping, not eating, not washing and not talking. It was almost as though part of her had died, the part that made her function, it was no use trying to talk to her she didn't listen; Bella would just cover her ears and cry louder. All the strong emotions were making it hard for Jasper; he had to feel what each individual in the house was feeling at once, so he had spent a lot of time hunting recently.

It was now (4 and half weeks on) that Edward decided enough was enough. He couldn't take this anymore. It wasn't healthy, for her or anyone else close to her. Edward walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, Bella lay on top of the bed sheet, her face buried and her hands gripping the duvet tightly. Edward stood by the door for a couple of seconds deciding, exactly what to say, Bella didn't move or acknowledge his entrance. Edward walked forwards and sat himself down next to her. He felt the bed dip slightly beneath his weight. Still Bella didn't move... it was as though she was the only person in her little world and everyone else was just an audience on the outside, watching her self destruct slowly.

"Bella. Look at me, please" Edward asked, trying one more time, giving her a chance and a choice. Edward didn't want to force Bella to do anything, he didn't want to raise his voice, or upset her anymore. He just wanted her to smile again, to move on and go back to being Bella. He wasn't being selfish, he knew Charlie wouldn't want Bella to react like this, and he couldn't sit back and watch her make herself ill any longer.

Edward waited, but Bella didn't move, she just started to cry louder. "Bella, listen to me, look at me, I don't care just acknowledge me. Charlie wouldn't want you to grieve like this, you're making yourself ill Bella, and I can't just stand back and watch you do this" he said slightly louder. At the mention of her father's name Bella screamed, before hitting her hand against the bed repeatedly and once or twice catching Edward's leg. It didn't hurt Edward at all not in the slightest, but it was seeing her react like this, that made him realise he couldn't put it off any more.

Edward reached forward and grabbed her arms. "Stop this right now Bella! Didn't you hear me, or don't you care anymore? Have you just given up? Are you not worried about the people who love you, having to watch you act like this? Jake, my family, me, your dad? He wouldn't want to see you like this; he would want you to live your life. You've got to move on Bella. I understand you're upset, I understand it hurts. I don't mind if you need to cry sometimes. But not like this, not anymore you're going to eat properly, you're going to start talking and you're going to get some sleep. Right now we're going to start by getting you freshened up, I'm not taking no for an answer." He spoke, not once letting go of her wrists. He didn't hold her tight, just enough to show her he was taking control for now.

Throughout his little speech Bella just stared at him, almost in disbelief. He had never spoken to her like that, it wasn't like he was angry but disappointed and this hurt. When Edward had finished talking Bella just slumped forward onto Edwards' chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she wept. "I just can't stop thinking about him, I feel like it's my fault. I should have done something more, maybe it was me that put him under so much stress, I loved him so much, and I don't feel like I showed him enough" Bella sobbed. Edward released his grip from Bella's wrists and pulled her closer, placing one hand behind her head.

"Bella he knows you loved him, he was so proud of you, don't let anything change that say strong for him. I love you Bella and it hurts to see you in so much pain, I had to make it stop, I'm sorry if I upset you anymore" Edward said kissing the top of Bella's forehead. At least now she was talking and opening up to him.

"My dad told me that just before he died, he told me to 'stay strong and that he was proud of me and loved me'" Bella cried deeper into Edwards chest. Even though she cried it didn't bother Edward so much now, it wasn't tears of pain anymore instead it was tears of grief how it should be. Of course she was upset and it hurt to talk but it was as though things were moving on slightly.

"See I told you Bella, it's not your fault he was just tired, he doesn't blame you and no one else does either. Now come let's get you up, you go and have a shower while I go and get Alice to find you some clothes to wear from your suitcase, you haven't changed since the funeral and you're starting to smell a bit". Edward said trying to lighten up the conversation. Bella looked up and it was that moment that made Edward relax completely. Bella gave him a small smile back and kissed his cheek. Her face flushed pink before she settled back down on the bed. That moment had meant the world to Edward to him it was a signal that his Bella was still there, and she was going to try to move on.

Edward got up from the bed and headed to the door. "I won't be long, and when I come back I want you to be clean. I'll get Alice to bring the clothes up" he smiled. Bella looked back at him and nodded. But as Edward turned to walk out of the door, Bella called after him.

"Edward... um sorry, I don't think I can do it myself". She said blushing once again, lowering her head in embarrassment. She was 18 years old almost 19 and couldn't even bring herself to wash by herself, but she physically couldn't bring herself to move. She couldn't face being by herself, alone in the bathroom. The last time she was properly alone, was the minutes between which Charlie had died and when Carlisle, Edward and Alice had arrived that night. Bella had promised herself she would start to live life again for Charlie, but she wasn't sure she could face being alone yet, even if it was only going to be for 10 minutes.

"Oh... ok I'll get Alice to come up now then, she can help you" Edward answered, seeming slightly confused, by Bella's request.

"Um Edward... I meant will you? I mean will you take a shower with me?" Bella replied now even more embarrassed.

"Do I smell too or something?" Edward said with a bemused smile spread across his perfect face. Edward was finding this conversation slightly strange, he couldn't really work out what Bella wanted from this. Was it because she was scared, was it some sexual feeling she needed to satisfy, or did he really smell? As much as he wanted to jump in the shower with Bella, he was slightly worried how both he would react and his body.

"No, Edward don't be silly you could never smell bad, it's just I don't want to be alone, and well I love you and we are getting married, I just want to be close to you, I want to say I'm sorry and I can't bear for you to leave me right now". Bella replied, her voice gaining more confidence by the second and the recently permanent lump in her throat easing slightly.

"Bella maybe it's not a good idea, I'll wait right outside for you I won't be far. It's just I don't think I could control myself with you so close in front of me like that without, you know, anything on, and it would be wrong of me to take advantage of you more now than ever." Edward said now finding the conversation extremely uncomfortable. He wanted to accept her request, if he had been human he would have, but he wasn't sure he could control himself in that situation and he wasn't going to take the risk.

"Please Edward, please I can't otherwise. I promise I won't do anything to make it more difficult for you, just be there. I know you won't hurt me, all I'm asking is you take a shower with me." Bella quietly pleaded with him. She could see him melt right in front of her eyes. He couldn't say no, he closed the bedroom door and walked back in, he walked at vampire speed to the bed and scooped Bella into his arms.

"How can I say no to that eh?, the things you make me do Bella Swan, the danger you put yourself in, just to be with me. I love you Bells, just be careful, don't let me hurt you, I could never forgive myself" he said being playful and serious at the same time.

Edward carried Bella into the en-suite bathroom and stood her on her feet, before turning on the shower. Bella lifted her midnight blue blouse over her head. Edward was right, she did stink Bella thought to herself. She pulled off her black trousers and then began trying to undo her bra but it was fiddly and she was weak from being both hungry and tired. Edward turned around to look at Bella, hearing her struggling. She was so beautiful standing there in her plain white underwear, she didn't need to wear anything fancy, her body was perfect in anything. Her breasts were slightly spilling over the top of her bra, not in a slutty way but in a way that made her look more womanly and even prettier than Edward had thought possible.

"Come here, let me help you" Edward said, holding out his arms. Bella walked towards him slowly and turned around, letting Edward unclasp her bra. He slipped it forward over her shoulders, and kissed the back of her neck. Bella closed her eyes and relaxed as Edward placed kisses down her back and held her close.

Edward turned her around, so she was facing him now. "You're beautiful Bella" he whispered. She blushed pink again before pulling her arms forward. She started to undo the buttons on Edwards's shirt, revealing his slender but muscular body.

"As are you" she replied, while Edward helped her with the top buttons, and removed his shirt completely. Edward then unzipped his trousers and slipped them off with ease, leaving a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Bella, are you sure about this, you definatly want me here" Edward asked.

"Of course I do, I love you and I need you here. Now come on I'm getting smellier by the minute and the water will get cold" Bella replied pulling down her knickers, to reveal something Edward found even more enticing about his lover. If he thought he could control himself and if Bella wasn't so vulnerable at the moment he would have taken her right there, and something told him Bella would do the same, she wouldn't have thought twice either if Edward would have allowed it and if she wasn't worried about hurting Edward's feelings.

Edward picked Bella up by the waist and spun her around, placing her in the shower. He quickly took off his boxer shorts, slightly self conscious for the first time in a very long time. He looked into Bella's eyes and noticed that she was no longer looking at his face.

"Oh my..." she began her eyes wide and her mouth was hanging open.

"W-what's wrong with it? Is it disgusting, I'll cover up if you like Bella, I-I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this" Edward said picking up his pants from the floor trying to cover himself.

"No, no Edward don't, it's not that, it's quite the opposite actually, I like it... I love it in fact, it's just the first time I have seen you, and well...you're even more perfect. There is nothing wrong at all with your male package; in fact you're very well endowed... I mean not that I've seen loads before. It's just..." Bella started to ramble clearly as awkward as Edward was.

Edward dropped the pants back to the floor and joined Bella in the shower, placing one of his fingers to her lips. Both started to laugh, as they realised they were both as discomfited as the other. It felt good to laugh again; it had been a long time since either of them had laughed. It felt as though the weight was being washed off both of their shoulders in the shower.

Edward held Bella's waist, and Bella had her arms loosely wrapped around Edward's neck, pulling his lips to hers. Bella half expected him to pull away and tell her it was too much but instead, he started moving his mouth, fitting Bella's perfectly. The water from the showerhead was, hitting them, and sliding down their skin. It was a truly beautiful moment that neither wanted to end, everything seemed forgotten at this time; they felt like the only two people in the world.

Bella could feel Edward's dick get hard against her skin, but she didn't pull away instead she pushed herself against it enjoying the feeling. She could feel Edward tense, but he didn't pull away, instead he started massaging Bella's breasts, whilst placing soft but meaningful kisses down her neck.

Edward grabbed Bellas wrists and pushed her up against the back of the shower wall. She was so beautiful, he wanted her right now. Her smooth skin and flushed cheeks, her perfect curves and long brown hair. Their wet bodies moving against each other were too much for him. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop himself anymore. Edward's dick was throbbing now; he needed to satisfy this feeling, he pushed himself closer than he thought possible without penetrating her body.

He heard Bella let out a soft moan, as he pushed himself onto her. The sound was the most beautiful and wonderful sound he had ever heard and believed he would ever hear. But it was also the sound that bought him back to reality. The sound that made him realise what he was about to do. "Stop!" Edward suddenly breathed, trying to pull himself away.

"No, I like it Edward, please don't" Bella protested trying to grab him back, close again. "You're not hurting me I promise."

"Bella I can't not now, it's not right it's too early we should wait." Edward said getting out of the shower and wrapping himself in a towel. "I've already taken advantage of you".

"You haven't, I wanted it Edward. Please why won't you? Don't you love me enough is that it? I know you won't hurt me Edward Cullen". Bella said following him out of the shower. She knew the moment was now over and she felt bad saying what she did, she knew it would hurt him, but she had to know why. She couldn't just accept that he might kill her doing the act, they were going to get married, why couldn't he try?

"It's not like that, you know I love you, more than anything Bella but I can't risk losing you, especially because of me. I promise I will try Bella but not now. Not like this, now come on let's get you in some clothes and then we will find you something to eat" Edward replied kissing her again.

Bella couldn't argue anymore so agreed, walking back into the bedroom with Edward. Placed on the bed covers were a set of blue silk pyjamas. "Alice" Edward explained. "She must have seen that you would need them" he smiled. Bella picked them up and started to put them on, they looked amazing on her and complemented her skin and hair colour perfectly. "The others are waiting for you downstairs, Alice saw a vision of you coming down for something to eat and to have a talk" Edward said placing a hand on the small of her back. "Oh and don't worry about doing your hair Alice is planning to sort it out". He added as Bella turned to find a hairbrush. She grimaced as Edward mentioned Alice's desires, but agreed and walked with Edward down the stairs.

Bella was happy to be back in Edwards' arms properly, and felt as though she had a future once again. The world was no longer the black hole it had been for the last four weeks. Bella would never forget her dad, but she wasn't going to waste the rest of her life, instead she was going to live her life for Charlie and make him proud, and she was going to make the people around her happy too. She was going to start by getting back into a routine and socialising again. As Bella and Edward entered the living room 6 pairs of golden eyes turned and gleamed at her. Each face smiling, even Rosalie and Jasper who looked slightly relieved. Things were looking up again.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks so much for reading I hope you like it so far. Please review they make me very happy and encourage me to write. Constructive criticism is welcome too. I'm not very pleased with how this chapter turned out but, I needed to post something as I haven't in a while. I promise the crossover will start in the next chapter. So please review, review, review :D. Thanks again . x **


	3. Opened eyes

**AUTHORS NOTE: I can't tell people enough how sorry I am for not updating forever. I just wasn't happy with the chapter and I'm still not but felt it was time I posted something. Thanks for all your continued support, and the story should start to pick up in the next chapters, as well as my updates ****. **

**Chapter 3-Opened eyes **

Over the next few days, a routine seemed to have formed in the Cullen household and things started to get back to some normality. Bella had built up the strength to go and visit her father's grave, which she did alone, much to Edwards worry. But it turned out okay and seemed to have helped Bella in some way. She now got up every day, ate the breakfast Esme had cooked for her and joined in with the conversations the other Cullens had. She had even been able to stay calm when Edward went out hunting. In fact things were almost completely as they should be except the fact Charlie was now gone. There wasn't a day go by that Bella didn't think about her father, and there were days she found tougher than others when all she wanted to do was grieve, but she had promised not to let the loss take her over again, and she was planning to keep that promise for both her and the people surrounding her sake. But most of all though for her dad's, she wanted to continue to make him proud.

It was early on a Sunday morning when Bella woke up to raised voices downstairs. She turned over in her bed and noticed that Edward wasn't by her side, so quickly pulled on some sweatpants and a long sleeved top, to go downstairs in. When she reached the bottom step, she could hear that it was Carlisle and Edward who were arguing in the living room.

"I'm not going, I can't just leave, and not to help someone I don't even know, I have people to care for here!" Edward shouted across the room at Carlisle.

"I bought you up better than that Edward, you have a really great opportunity, you have the chance to change a part of the world and help a whole race of people, something I would jump at the chance for, but only you have the skills they need Edward." Carlisle tried to explain.

Bella walked across the hallway into the living room at this point, now slightly worried about what Edward had said about leaving, she hung back behind the door to hear what was going to be said next.

"You know I would help if I think I could, but now is not the right time for me, I have everything I want here, and you can't expect me to jump up and leave Bella, because someone I never even knew existed until 20 minutes ago needs some sort of help from m...e" Edward argued back stopping on the last word, as he realised Bella was stood in the doorway. His heart sank as he saw her face, a small tear was rolling down her cheek and she looked completely lost. Edward knew she had heard him.

"Y-you're leaving?" Bella stammered.

"No Bella it's not like that, I'm not, I promise I'm not going anywhere". Edward answered moving over to the doorway and pulling her close. He glared across the room at Carlisle during the embrace.

"But Carlisle said you could help lots of people. You can't just stay here because of me; I'm only one person Edward. Why stay just for me?"Bella said still crying. Deep inside Bella didn't want him to go anywhere but, she wanted him to do the right thing.

"Because I love you Bella, and I promised you I would never leave. I'm not going Carlisle and that's final. I will send a reply to the letter later today." Edward said looking deep into Bella's eyes.

"Edward please listen to me, maybe we could speak to Dumbledore and ask if Bella can come with you, I'm sure Bella would find it very interesting, I know I would, and he would make sure she was safe while you were there". Carlisle tried to reason with Edward not taking no for an answer.

"I- It- N- It's too much Carlisle. You're asking Bella to except a whole new set of supernatural people and go back to a school after everything that has happened, since she graduated from Forks. We can't just both leave; people will ask questions and what about you lot and Jake. Not everyone can come Carlisle; all we want is some normality for a change." Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose a closing his eyes.

"I'm really confused right now, what is actually going on. Who or what needs your help? Why? And who is Dumbledore?" Bella asked shaking her head slowly in a puzzled way.

Edward sighed in defeat and knew he couldn't keep the letter he had received this morning (by an owl) a secret. Bella would want to know everything now.

"I got this letter this morning it was sent by a man called Albus Dumbledore, he is a wizard... in fact he is the head teacher of a wizarding school in Britain." He said handing over the letter for Bella to read. Edward watched her face. He expected her to panic or something to show her shock in finding out there was such thing as witches and wizards as well as vampires and werewolves. But she didn't instead she just opened her mouth slightly. Maybe it wasn't such a surprise seeing as she was already used to the unusual, Edward considered as he watched her read each line.

_Dear Mr Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, _

_I am writing to ask for your help. I understand this may come as a shock to you and at first you may wonder why I need you in particular to help me. But I will try my best to explain. _

_I am the head teacher at a place called Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry in Britain. It is a place where magic is taught to young witches and wizards. Now I understand you may not have even known of our existence but I'm sure my old friend Carlisle who you are currently living with can fill you in, in more detail. _

_I would like to offer you a place at my school, so that you can assist me, in helping to bring peace back to the magical community. There is a man who most witches and wizard's fear, which has enough followers to help cause death and destruction on a massive scale. I would like you're help with identifying those who are following him so I know who to trust and how we can help Harry Potter (the boy who lived) stay clear of danger and defeat Lord Voldemort (he who must not be named), you might want to once again ask Carlisle about these two people. With your gift of seeing into other people's minds I feel we will have a greater chance of winning this war. _

_I understand if you choose to reject this offer, but you're help would be greatly appreciated as you are the only person I know who has this gift to offer. Please send a reply back with your answer as soon as possible through the owl that was sent here and I look forward to hearing from you._

_Kind regards _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Bella folded up the piece of paper and placed it back in the envelope. She didn't look at Edward but chose to stare at the floor. "You should go" she said simply.

Edward could see that Bella was only telling him to go because she didn't want to come across as selfish. But Edward knew the truth; he could see it in her body language, the way she couldn't meet his eyes. "Bella I don't have to accept, I don't want to leave you, I'm not going to leave you" he said trying to reassure her.

Bella just shook her head. "I want you to go. I don't want to stop you from doing these things. You have a life too Edward, even though I know you don't agree with me. Please go, you have the chance to help all those other people, I don't want to be the one that stops them from getting the help they could have had. I'll manage... it'll be difficult but I will be ok; it's not like before... I-I know your coming back this time." Bella stammered, trying her best to sound encouraging.

Edward didn't know what to say to that at first. He agreed it would be a great experience, one that would probably never arise again. But he didn't want to leave Bella, he had promised her and he wasn't going to break that promise, not after past events. Edward turned to face Carlisle who had been silently listening for the last few minutes. "I'll write to Dumbledore accepting his invitation... on the condition that Bella comes with me. We both go together. Nothing is going to separate us." He said.

Carlisle let out a half smile. "I'm sure Dumbledore can make arrangements for Bella, and I'm pleased you've agreed to help." He said turning away from Edwards' piercing eyes and looking at Bella who had lifted her head and clung her arms around Edwards' waist holding him tight. She was happy that he wasn't going to leave her, but nervous about what the future may bring. If Dumbledore agreed to Edwards' request Bella would be put into a school of witches and wizards. A whole world she had never experienced before. But it comforted her that she would be sharing the experience with Edward, they would be thrown in at the deep end together. But it would be ok because they had each other to share everything with.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit, and Edward once you have replied to the letter, let me know and I can explain in more detail some of the things Dumbledore mentioned in writing, as well as how I know about all this in the first place. I'm sure your curious Edward... you always are" he tried to joke. Edward smiled sarcastically and Carlisle let out a small chuckle before leaving the room.

For a few moments both Edward and Bella stood staring at each other, neither saying anything. What was there to say? They had already put their wedding on hold once and now it seemed like they may have to again, but at least they would be together. Edward walked over to a small wooden desk in the corner of the room, and pulled out some paper and a pen. Bella watched him in silence as Edward wrote in his tidy handwriting. It didn't take Edward long to finish the reply and place it in an envelope. Which he then tied to the small owl's leg that was sat waiting patiently on the open window sill. It flew off almost immediately, not once hesitating in its route back to its owner.

Edward turned back to Bella. He still couldn't find the right words, should he apologise? He didn't know because he wasn't entirely sure how Bella felt truthfully about this, he wasn't even sure how he felt about it all. So instead he just held her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, which he was pleased to see she gave back. Maybe this was going to be a good thing, Edward thought after all; aside from the task Dumbledore had asked of Edward, it was a chance for an adventure, like some crazy slightly twisted holiday and he could share that with Bella. The only person he would ever want to share this experience with. He kissed Bella's cheek as they both left the room to find Carlisle.

Two hours later, and all of the Cullens plus Bella were sat around the huge dining table that Esme had decorated with white and red lilies. Carlisle was the only one talking at the moment, but everyone was listening to him, all seemingly interested. "I have known Dumbledore for a long time ever since he was in his twenty's, and he has always been wise beyond his years, even now. But over time we have lost contact, every now and again he would write and I would reply or our paths would cross, when our two worlds did. But I have never mentioned him to any of you before because I never had to, and it's such a huge thing to bring up. If you had ever been curious about that sort of thing I would have told you. But when those of you seemed to have special abilities or powers I turned to Dumbledore for answers why? Wondering if magic had anything to do with it. Dumbledore was as puzzled as I was, because even in their world a wizard or witch can only do the things you do by using potions or spells, they aren't born with these special abilities some of you have".

"Once again, after time me and Dumbledore lost regular contact, and we lived our separate and very different lives. Then 30 to 40 years ago Dumbledore wrote to me again, to warn me about a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort, who had gathered followers and was causing death and violence across their world and even the muggle world sometimes. Muggles are non-magical people." Carlisle said seeing confused faces spread around the table.

"Dumbledore asked me to be aware and to make sure my family was safe from the dangers. This I did quietly so as not to worry any of you. It wasn't until around 10 years later that I contacted Dumbledore myself asking if the rumours were true that a boy had survived a killing curse from Voldemort. I had heard these reports from my recent visit to London for my work, I'm sure you will all remember that visit as I extended my stay for a month." Carlisle said, watching the various nods from the Cullens around the table. Bella sat slightly in awe at this whole new world she was hearing about.

"The rumours were true and Dumbledore told me the details, of the night that changed the lives of so many. This was because Voldemort went missing the night he failed to kill the boy, Harry Potter, and many believed him to be dead. However Dumbledore didn't believe this, and has kept me informed through letters every year since, when something important has happened. Sure enough Dumbledore was right. Voldemort wasn't dead and since Harry has been at Hogwarts he has tried to rise to power and kill the boy who lived on numerous occasions. That is why Dumbledore needs your help now Edward, because he needs to know who is working for Voldemort and who is on your side. Your gift means you can find out who is up to what, without any one ever knowing what Dumbledore is trying to find out". Carlisle stopped and looked straight at Edward.

"I saw in a vision, the other day when I was hunting, that Edward would receive a letter and things were going to change, but it was blurry as if it all depended on a decision, so I never mentioned it to anyone. Then today again I saw the same thing but it was hard to work everything out, I just assumed I wasn't meant to be seeing this stuff because nothing was decided so I tuned it all out. But now it all makes sense. The only problem is how you are going to get married if you're not going to be here?" Alice asked.

Edward looked across to Bella, neither wanted to be the one to say it but both were silently thinking the same thing. "We will put the wedding off till we get back, we will only be gone a year or two and there's no rush really, we're together already and it's only a bit of paper that we're missing" Bella answered finally voicing both of their thoughts.

"Bella's right, we already have each other and we can arrange the wedding for when we get back. We both know we love each other which is all that matters" Edward replied ignoring Alice's whines.

"All we have to do now is wait for Dumbledore to receive the letter, then we can begin our adventure" Edward added pulling Bella onto his lap and placing his lips to hers.

"Get a room!" Emmet called out jokingly, just as huge CRACK! Erupted around the room. Alice and Rosalie screamed, Jasper leant forward as if ready to attack, Emmet pulled his feet up from the floor hugging them to his chest, Bella gripped hold of Edward tight who held her closer in response, and Esme gripped the armrests of the chair, while Carlisle stood up laughing at his family's reaction. Puzzled looks formed across the faces of everyone else in the room at Carlisle's reaction to the enormous man that had just appeared in the dining room. He was stood on the pieces of a newly broken chair.

"Sorry abou' tha'" he said in a very deep voice pointing at the broken wood on the floor.

"Not to worry, Emmet's always breaking things in the house. It must be Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, Dumbledore has told me good things about you" Carlisle ignored Emmet's grumbles of 'you always blame me' and offered his hand for the giant man to shake. Hagrid's hand completely swallowed up Carlisle's but he didn't seem dangerous, instead he appeared to be friendly and a bit clumsy.

"Let me fix this for ya" Hagrid said pulling out a dirty old umbrella and pointing it at the broken chair. In one swift movement the pieces seemed to reassemble right before their eyes. It didn't repair perfectly, but the Cullens and Bella all held their mouths open in amazement.

"Thank you very much Hagrid" Carlisle said still smiling at his companions faces. He had never seen them so quiet before and he liked it. "Would you like something to drink or eat?" Carlisle offered.

"No thanks, I don't want to put you out; I'm here on behalf of Dumbledore in reply to the letter. Dumbledore is very 'appy to ave you coming to 'ogwarts this year, Edward and Bella" he said looking around the room to find the pair.

Edward spoke up "Thank you, we are equally looking forward to it. How did you get the letter so fast, I only sent it this afternoon?"

Hagrid chuckled "I thought you might ask tha'. The owls are ordinary owls but I was staying a few miles from here, so tha the owl didn't have to fly so far and so that I could come and get you myself.

"We haven't packed or anything yet, we weren't expecting you so quick, I'm sorry. We shouldn't take long. How are we travelling?" Edward asked.

"That's fine with me, I ave a couple of things I would like to ask Carlisle abou' anyways, so i'll let you two get sorted, an' we are travelling by floo powder in the fireplace, it's the easiest way for you two. Dumbledore 'ad the fireplace added to the network". Hagrid answered.

Bella's eyes widened at the thought of travelling through a fireplace, but she had seen magic with her own eyes so was willing to go with it. "We'll be 15minutes" Edward said, before pulling Bella upstairs to grab their stuff.

**Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it in some way. I should update a lot quicker next time. Also I goggled to see if Hagrid could apparate but nowhere seemed 100% sure, so for the sake of this fic he can ****. Not much description in this chapter but there will be more explained in the next one now that everything is set in place. Also i am making a set of videos, atm one to go with each chapter of the story you can find these on youtube here is the link to the one for the first chapter.** **.com/watch?v=1rNM5vK1t6U. Sorry once again for not updating so long. Please review x **


	4. Scratches

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for not posting anything for like 6 months but I have an update and I'm going to make sure I find time to write more often again. Thanks so much for everyone has reviewed and alerted it means so much and I understand if you have given up waiting to read this. Once again Characters are not my own they are all the amazing imagination of J.K Rowling or Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4- Scratches**

"This is it then" Edward said, as he and Bella finished placing the last few things in the suitcases. "The start of a new adventure, something we can both share together".

Bella looked up and smiled, before moving herself next to Edward and snuggling into his chest. "I can't wait" she sighed, happy that she was able to go with him. It's funny how things can change so quickly Bella thought to herself.

"We better go down and say goodbye... leave your bag I'll carry it" Edward said getting up off the floor and removing Bella's hand from her suitcase as she tried to heave it off the ground. Bella gave him a sarcastic look but agreed to let him carry her stuff, and she followed Edward back down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was now stood around waiting.

"Yer all packed then?" Hagrid beamed across the room, as the pair entered.

"Yes everything is packed and Alice can always mail us anything we have forgotten anything" Edward replied, bags in one arm and the other holding onto Bella.

"Yes that's fine Edward, just let me know" Alice said walking forward and giving Edward a hug before turning to Bella. "I'm going to miss you guys so much, but promise me you'll both stay in contact" she said waving her finger.

Edward groaned jokingly "Of course we will Alice, both of us, every week or so, I'm going to miss my little sister"; he smiled messing up Alice's hair with his hand. Alice complained, but wanting to keep the goodbyes friendly didn't take it any further.

Edward and Bella said goodbye to the rest of the Cullens each in turn, and when they were finished they turned towards Hagrid who was obviously finding the farewell a bit too much as he was wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. Jasper and Emmet were both sniggering at this in the background, but they soon stopped when Esme shot them the glare of a mother telling them to behave.

"W-well we b-best be off then" Hagrid said pulling out a pouch from his huge coat pocket. "Edward it's you first, just step into the fire place and say Dumbledore's office as clearly as you can... oh and remember to keep your arms and legs close to you".

Edward walked forwards, taking his place on the embers in the fire place. "I'll be waiting for you at the other side Bells and I'll keep in touch" Edward said addressing the rest of the Cullens. Edward reached out his hand and took a handful of the Floo powder. He threw it on the fireplace and said "Dumbledore's Office" in a flash of green flames Edward had disappeared, the second he vanished everyone in the room except Hagrid gasped.

"The flames, they, they will have burnt him! Vampires are highly flammable, it will have hurt him or k-killed him!" Bella screamed hitting her hands against Hagrid's legs, tears rolling down her pale white cheeks.

"'He'll be fine, it ain't real fire Bella, don't you think it would 'urt us as well and any way's Dumbledore knew what he was an all and wouldn't ave suggested travelling this way unless he knew Edward would be ok" Hagrid tried to explain. Bella stopped hitting Hagrid's legs and looked up, slowly trying to work things out in her head, before blushing.

"I-I'm sorry I was just being silly, I feel stupid now" Bella sniffed. Hagrid laughed (along with Emmet and Jasper) and ushered Bella into the fireplace. The other Cullens were all watching her as she placed her feet where seconds before Edwards had stood. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice looked at her a little sympathetically, while Rosalie looked like she was just there for the entertainment, and Emmet was beaming from ear to ear.

"Hey Bella, no chewing gum and walking at the same time when I'm not there ok" Emmet laughed as Bella took a handful of the Floo Powder and nervously but clearly said "Dumbledore's Office". Bella had enough time to give Emmet a sarcastic smile before she too like Edward disappeared in the green flames.

Hagrid had been right the flames didn't burn but the sensation was weird. It was like being sucked through a straw, you had no control in what direction you were going but you managed to be navigated through the network without hitting any walls. Bella screamed as the sped through the chimney, she wasn't prepared as she had been too busy looking at Emmet and had stuck her arms and legs out to try and steady herself and slow down. But of course the magic kept pulling her through at the same speed, and as a result her limbs were being scraped and scratched on all sides. Then suddenly the walls seemed to disappear and Bella felt there wasn't anything to cling to anymore, she reached out, but found nothing until she hit the hard floor of Dumbledore's office.

Edward and Dumbledore had been getting acquainted when Bella had come crashing head first into the headmaster's room. Both of them had looked towards the fireplace as she made her entrance, but Edward was the first to rush across the office to reach Bella. Edward pulled Bella to her feet and looked her over, checking she was ok. Edward noticed that her jeans were torn and Bella's arms and hands were scraped all over, she also had a bit of a bump on her head, but Edward was more worried about her tear stained eyes, accompanied with the smile on her face. Edward pulled her arms length away and took her in all at once, both his hands on her shoulders, and his face perplexed.

It was Bella who spoke first. "Edward stop looking at me like that" she laughed "I'm fine, you know me just a bit clumsy, Emmet decided to make a comment just before I travelled and I was too busy looking at him when the Floo powder started to work, so I was caught a bit by surprise and tried to slow myself down, bad idea I know now".

Edward stood still, not looking away from Bella, whilst Dumbledore chuckled to himself as Bella recounted the story. "But you've been crying, I can tell" Edward finally said.

"Oh that, again it was me being an idiot, and it's embarrassing, you'll only laugh at me" Bella said looking at her shoes.

"Okay I'll leave it for now but I want to know later" Edward smiled " and I'll be mailing Emmet first thing in the morning asking why he feels the need to wind up my fiancé every chance he gets, resulting in you getting hurt" he finished.

"No... Please don't have a go at Emmet then he'll know I was clumsy going through the Floo network, which will just give him something else to work with" Bella pleaded jokingly.

All through the conversation Dumbledore had been intently watching the pair interact. He could see that they meant a lot too each other and found their relationship rather refreshing as well as the way they conversed rather amusing. Dumbledore noticed how protective Edward was of Bella and how much Bella craved Edward being close, and he could now see why they were so desperate to come to Hogwarts together. Edward now had Bella crushed into his chest and was breathing in her scent as she rested her head against him gripping his shirt tightly. So Dumbledore decided it was time to interrupt.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Professor Dumbledore and I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts, I am pleased you are accompanying Edward, and I'm sorry you didn't have the most comfortable journey here, it's just the safest and quickest way for you at the moment" Dumbledore said offering his hand to Bella. Bella had forgotten that they were joined by someone else and immediately blushed.

"Oh, sorry I sort of got carried away; you must think I'm rude." Bella said accepting Dumbledore's hand.

"No, not rude at all just in love" Dumbledore chuckled, and Edward smiled.

Thank you for letting me come with Edward, and no despite me being clumsy it was quite a...amazing journey" Bella said giving a small smile to Dumbledore.

Just as Bella had finished her sentence Hagrid came rushing out of the fireplace. Although Hagrid was extremely large (and Bella wondered how he even fit through the network) he still managed a more dignified entrance than Bella had.

"Sorry I'm a bit late Dumbledore we got a bit delayed, Bella thought Edward had gone up in flames and got a bit upset and then I got talking to Carlisle, you were righ' he is a very interesting and hospitable man, then two of the others Emmet and Jasper I think, wanted a go with the floo powder stuff, remind me a bit of Fred and George, harmless but a bit of a handful, I left them both with a punching telescope instead, it won't do any damage but I'm sure they'll get some enjoyment out of 'em " Hagrid said climbing out from the fireplace and walking across the office.

"Not to worry Hagrid, but I think you just let slip a little secret of Bella's" Dumbledore chuckled as he watched Bella blush.

"Yeah what was that about you thinking I had gone up in flames" Edward smiled.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Bella said biting her lip, rather embarrassed. Edward let out a small laugh but pulled Bella close again. He wasn't going to question her anymore about it, although it was sort of funny, he knew Bella only reacted that way because she cared so much and he thought that was sort of cute.

"So then I better get started explaining things to you, there is a lot to get through." Dumbledore said once silence had fallen in the room again. "Unless Bella you want Madam Pomfrey to clean you up a bit first" he finished looking at the state of Bella's arms. Hagrid saw Dumbledore looking and his eyes widened too.

"No, no I'm fine, I'm used to being scraped, I can wait" Bella answered.

"Okay then if you would all like to take a seat and then I can fill you in, would you like a Cockroach cluster" Dumbledore replied as he offered them each a sweet, from a large bowl. All except Hagrid declined the offer; Bella looked horrified at the contents of the bowl, whilst Edward politely refused.

Now they were sat down Bella and Edward had a better chance to look around at the office. It was huge and, was crammed full with many interesting and wonderful objects, on the walls Bella noticed there were quite a number of hanging portraits, and when she looked closer she saw that the contents of which could move and even make noise as many of them were snoring. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed their presence earlier but this place was so extraordinary there was so much to take in. Gazing further around the room she noticed that they were very high up as through the window all she could see was the clouds, from her high backed chair. Bella was amazed and in awe of everything and she had surprised herself at how well she was taking all this. Maybe it just hadn't sunk in yet but it all seemed like it was pretty normal to be surrounded by magic.

**A/N: Thank you so much if you read and please review it does inspire me to write, it makes me want to get the next chapter out when I know people are reading. In return I promise I will not leave it 6 months to update and If I do I will let you know in advance I'm having a break, instead of just disappearing. Hopefully the chapters will improve too soon as I always hate writing the start as I have all these ideas but I have to introduce stuff first. So thank you so much again for waiting. X**

**P.S. I was going to give you excuses as to why I didn't update in so long, but there is no point as it is just a combination of things, mostly being college work and then not wanting to make the effort to type because I am lazy. So I will spare you my excuses as much as possible and just try to make it better in future :p x**


	5. Instructions

**Chapter 5- Instructions**

"First of all, thank you for agreeing to help me Edward, I think you will be of great help" began Dumbledore. "Now if you would both like to accompany me to the bowl across the room I will show you a bit about some of the magical worlds darkest days, it is easier for me to explain the importance of your task while you are here Edward if I show you." Dumbledore moved over to a bowl that was swirling with a silvery liquid. "This is a Pensieve" explained Dumbledore "if we place our heads in it I can show you people's memories I have collected".

Bella couldn't take her eyes off the contents of the bowl and found it oddly enticing, whereas Edward looked slightly weary.

"You may go first Miss Swan, if you wish and we will follow. Just place your head in the liquid." Dumbledore ushered. Bella could feel Edwards arm tense around hers, but she leant forward, took a deep breath putting her head in the bowl. Suddenly she felt as though she was falling and realised she did not need to hold her breath. Bella looked around once the sensation had finished and found herself stood in the door of what looked like an old orphanage, in front of her was a small boy and a young looking Dumbledore, as she turned to her left she realised that Edward and the present Dumbledore had joined her in the memory.

"I want to show you when I first met Tom Riddle to start with, and we will take things from there" the present day Dumbledore spoke, before turning back to the scene in front of them. Bella and Edward watched as the young Dumbledore told the boy he was different and had been accepted at Hogwarts. Edward had decided already he didn't like this Tom Riddle, the way he behaved was odd to him, and then the scene in front of them changed. It was years later and Dumbledore was walking through a house that looked as though it had been bombed. The younger Dumbledore reached down in the wreckage and picked up a baby. Bella gasped at this point.

"That was when Tom Riddle was very powerful, he had been destroying many families when he tried to kill Harry Potter, the little boy in my arms, however Voldemort (the name he now preferred) wand backfired and the boy lived, leaving Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Voldemort disappeared after that for years, until Harry started at Hogwarts and Voldemort has been trying to return to power since, and kill Harry." Said the real Dumbledore trying to explain everything.

Next Dumbledore showed Bella and Edward a series of memories, showing Harry fighting against various states of Voldemort and each time narrowly escaping. By the time they both felt themselves being pulled backwards out of the memories, Bella felt sorry for Harry who had had to go through all this, from such a young age. When both of them looked around again they were back in Dumbledore's office and Hagrid was sat in one of the chairs across the room chasing a cockroach cluster with his fist.

"So how do you want me to help?" Edward asked Dumbledore as they crossed the room.

"Well, Carlisle told me a long time ago, just after he had changed you, that you appeared to have a special ability to read people's minds, am I right? Dumbledore asked. Edward nodded.

"Although I can't read Bella's" Edward added.

"Interesting" replied Dumbledore. "Well, in the magical world there are ways to read a person's mind and find out the truth, but all require a lot of magic and are not always practical. But with your ability we can work out where people's true allegiances are, and get inside information that could be of great help to us. You Edward are more useful, also as no one will know what you are doing" explained Dumbledore. "If you agree to help us, all it would require would be you just listening out for anything odd and meanwhile you and Bella can attend school here".

"I would love to help Professor Dumbledore, anything to help rid you of this Voldemort" answered Edward, "and Bella and I would love to attend school here, but how are we going to keep it secret that we are not witches and wizards?" he asked

"Thank you Edward and Ollivander who is a wand maker has made two very special wands for me. One for each of you, they can't work complicated spells, but they each contain enough magic for you to do well enough in your classes. I had them made to recognise your touch, they will only work when you use them and if you think really hard on the spell you are trying to do they should work, but they will not be able to perform anything too big or do anything drastic. However they are the only two wands of their kind, Ollivander spent a lot of time making these for me and getting the magic just right, I had to place some of my magic into them for them to work, and as you can imagine it was very complicated otherwise Muggles and squibs (non magical people) married to wizards everywhere would be performing spells." said Dumbledore speaking seriously to both Bella and Edward.

Dumbledore got out his own wand and gave it a little flick, and two boxes came zooming across the office from a cupboard and landed on the rather large desk. Bella stood slightly open mouthed as Dumbledore opened the lid on the first box and pulled out a dainty looking wand. It was small and slender, and was slightly bigger at the bottom than the tip.

"This one is for you Miss Swan" said Dumbledore handing it over to Bella, who was slightly scared to touch it, worried she might break it. "made of vine wood and the core is unicorn hair" added Dumbledore.

"It's beautiful" Bella exclaimed as she held the slightly triangular wand in her hand. It was soft to touch, but felt pretty sturdy at the same time.

"Now here is yours, made of Oak and Dragon heartstring" Dumbledore said passing the second wand to Edward. This wand was slightly larger in size and was darker in colour; however it was still as smooth to the touch, but very strong.

"Now you must look after these as they are difficult to replace, and you should never leave your wand" explained Dumbledore. Both Bella and Edward nodded; they were both very grateful for the wands as they both felt an attachment to them already, and Bella had been worried about how they were going to get around the magic thing.

"As term begins tomorrow I have had all your stuff delivered from Hogsmeade that you will need for the year, and you will find it all in your rooms when you have been sorted into a house tomorrow. For now here is a set of robes which you will be required to wear while you are here during the week, other clothes may be worn at the weekend." said Dumbledore pushing clothe parcels towards them.

"For tonight you may stay in one of the private rooms, where other visitors usually go, and dinner will be brought to you Bella at around 6pm. Edward if you need to hunt, you may use the forest but only feed from things you know are safe to drink from, I'm sure Hagrid can tell you what's not good, as he is our gamekeeper and care of magical creatures teacher, and Bella if you would like to get cleaned up I can take you to the Hospital wing" said Dumbledore.

Bella had almost forgotten about her floo network incident, since there had been so much to take in, but now Dumbledore mentioned it she could feel the burning cuts and itching scratches. "Thank you, I would like that" replied Bella.

"If I go and hunt now I can meet you back in the room later, if you're sure you don't need me" said Edward to Bella.

"Yes that sounds good to me" Bella answered leaning up and kissing Edward quickly on the lips. Edward leant down and kissed her forehead, before picking up his new wand and robes.

"If I meet you back in here after the sorting ceremony tomorrow I can go over some of the finer details with you both, and to get in to my office the password is 'lemon drop'" explained Dumbledore, "oh and I almost forgot professor McGonagall will meet with you before the welcome feast tomorrow to explain what you have to do" he added. Bella suddenly was worried what this sorting ceremony might involve, but Edward nodded and told Bella he wouldn't be out too long, before he left the room with Hagrid, leaving Dumbledore and Bella alone together .

**A/N: See I promised I would update quicker :p (even if it is an even shorter chapter) it's still something right. It's taking me ages to get past all the introductory stuff but I'm almost there, one more chapter will do it I think, and then I can get going I hope. I did this quite quick so I hope the writings not too bad, but I find it hard trying to get characters to explain things. But thanks once again for reading and please review. X **


	6. Getting to know you

**Chapter 6- Getting to know you **

At first the atmosphere in the room was a little awkward; Bella wasn't really sure what to do or say, and Dumbledore just stood watching her for a short while. Hagrid and Edward would be making their way out of the castle by now Bella thought to herself, as she moved her focus out the window. Dumbledore followed her gaze. "If this isn't out of place, you two really love each other, don't you" said Dumbledore, "he moves you move, you're like magnets, it's hard not to notice".

Bella looked back into the office at Dumbledore. "My mother told me that, when I visited her last, she said the exact same thing".

Dumbledore smiled "great minds think alike" he replied jokingly. "How about we start making our way down to the hospital wing? I would clean the wounds up for you myself, but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't appreciate it" Dumbledore said laughing. Bella gave a small smile back and followed him to the office entrance. As they both began walking the conversation started to flow more freely, with Dumbledore pointing out some of the many intriguing things in the castle along the way.

"You may like to note that the staircases tend to move, and there is a sinking step on one of them" explained Dumbledore.

Bella gulped at the sound of something that would likely highlight her clumsiness to the school at some point. "Thanks I'll definitely try to remember that one, is there anything else like that I should know" she answered smiling at Dumbledore.

"Um, you should probably watch out for Peeves the poltergeist; he tends to be a bit of a nuisance and enjoys practical jokes, but he's harmless, you'll be fine Bella" Dumbledore laughed noticing her nervousness.

"Yeah, I'm sure I will, and I have Edward with me too, it's not like I'm on my own or anything" she said trying to convince herself more than Dumbledore."I'm not completely worried about everything, I'm also excited about being here at Hogwarts, it's a bit of an adventure for me, a whole new world for me to discover and learn about, I'm so pleased you allowed me to join Edward" said Bella trying to show Dumbledore how happy she was about being here.

"I was glad to accept, and now I can see how close you two are, I couldn't bear the thought of me splitting you both apart for a year, Edward is very protective of you and I can see clearly how much he means to you Bella." Dumbledore replied understanding Bella's thank you.

"Yes Edward is one of the most important people in my life, and yes he means the world to me, it's not good for us to be apart, trust me we found that out the hard way" Bella said breathing heavily as she was reminded of the long months when Edward had left and how it nearly ended in tragedy. Dumbledore noticed Bella's sudden internal struggle remembering the past, and he was very intrigued, but realised it wasn't wise to press for the details.

"Is it hard sometimes, with Edward being different from you, if you don't mind me asking, it's just I have never come across anyone else who has had a strong relationship with someone like Edward?" asked Dumbledore.

"You mean with Edward being a vampire...Sometimes, but we need each other, so we'll do anything to make it work, the difficult times are usually due to external problems and not with each other. I trust Edward with my life, and I know he would never do anything to hurt me. We just have to do things a little different sometimes, and make compromises I suppose, But aren't most relationships like that? He's the love of my life and I'm willing to make choices that I have to make to be with him forever just like he does with me" explained Bella, hoping that this came across the right way.

"You are both very mature, you Bella perhaps beyond your years, and I can see what this relationship means to you both, I'm very pleased that you will be spending a lot more time here with us at Hogwarts" said Dumbledore in reply.

Dumbledore and Bella rounded the corner of a long corridor and walked towards the open double doors that showed inside the hospital wing, a number of hospital beds all empty, surrounded by equipment and floating candles, sat within "Here we are" exclaimed Dumbledore "if you would like to take a seat on one of the beds I will fetch Madame Pomfrey for you". Bella obliged and sat herself down on the end of one of the nearest sheets, once again trying to take in all her surroundings.

Meanwhile Hagrid and Edward were walking through the forest within the grounds of Hogwarts. It was almost pitch black, but with Hagrid's lamp and Edwards near perfect eyes, they navigated their way pretty easily. They had been walking in silence for a short while, when Hagrid suddenly stopped and turned to Edward. "See that there in the distance, the white thing asleep beneath that tree over there. That is a Unicorn, now it is probably best if you steer clear of these when hunting, they are very rare and their blood is very precious. It can make a human close to death live on but they will live a cursed life, now I don't know the effect it would 'ave on you, but it's probably best not to find out" said Hagrid.

Edward could smell the Unicorn before he could see it and it was a strange scent, at first it smelt like honey mixed with ginger, but when he caught the scent properly it had a dark undertone, which smelt like smoking wood. Edward agreed with Hagrid that it was probably best not to hunt the Unicorns. They were too beautiful to kill anyway Edward thought to himself as he moved nearer to the sleeping creature.

"I'd also steer clear of the Thestrals, as we use them to bring the students to Hogwarts. They can only be seen by people, who have seen death, but they are reliable enough, and the Centaurs, they are not to be hunted. It's probably best if you stick to what you know, and then you shouldn't have any problems." Hagrid continued, as he watched Edward admire the Unicorn.

Edward turned back to Hagrid. "That's perfectly fine with me, I shouldn't need to hunt too often anyway and I'm grateful you have shown me around the forest. Bella would have loved to have seen the Unicorn, they're stunning creatures and I'm interested in the Thestrals you mentioned" said Edward in reply.

"You've been lucky tonight the Unicorns are hard to come by, but I can show you the Thestrals some time, a girl called Luna Lovegood often comes down to help me feed em, see most people can't see them so aren't aware of them, or they see them as an omen of death so are afraid of em. But they are beautiful in their own way" said Hagrid pleased at Edward's interest in the magical creatures. Secretly it also gave Hagrid peace of mind that Edward wouldn't hunt them, however Hagrid wasn't as weary of Edward as he secretly had been anymore, the vampire myths didn't seem to be true, or at least not in this case.

"So how many are there, like you, who survive only on animal blood?" asked Hagrid intrigued.

"Not many of us, or not that we are aware of, the rest of my family as you know are, and then our friends the Denali coven are but we are not currently aware of many others who share our lifestyle, most vampires find our diet too difficult or wouldn't even attempt it. Animal blood satisfies us, but it is nowhere near as appealing as human blood, we like to think of ourselves as kind of vegetarian vampires" Edward tried to explain.

Hagrid and Edward continued their conversation all the way back out of the forest, both very much interested in each other, and when they reached Hagrid's hut, Hagrid invited Edward and Bella to come and visit him whenever they liked. Edward thanked Hagrid and promised to take him up on his offer some time, before walking back up to the huge castle, and through the enormous entrance doors.

Back in the hospital wing, it was only a matter of seconds before Professor Dumbledore and a woman wearing a matron's outfit appeared at the foot of the bed Bella had placed herself on. The lady Bella assumed, must be Madame Pomfrey, her first impression was of a kind lady, but one who could also be strict. This assumption was confirmed pretty quickly. _First impressions are sometimes right then, _Bella thought to herself as the school nurse hurried Bella to take medicine to stop the itching and chance of infection. When Bella scrunched up her nose at the potion, Madame Pomfrey snapped her fingers and said "drink up, the sooner you get it over with the better you will feel", while she waved her wand and a bowl of water and cloth came dashing forwards. Madame Pomfrey added in another lotion, before turning to Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now Albus" said Madame Pomfrey placing the cloth in the bowl and then wringing it out.

"Not to worry, I was just about to be on my way, I have a lot to attend to before the rest of the students arrive tomorrow" said Dumbledore bowing his head in a gentlemanly manner. "Nice to meet you Miss Swan, I hope you have a lovely evening and I will see you tomorrow in my office like we discussed. I will ask one of the ghosts to show you to your room when you are finished here, if that is ok" he finished, turning to look at Bella.

"Yes, thank you" Bella replied shyly, slightly nervous to be left alone with yet another new person. Dumbledore leaned forward and shook Bella's hand, and she let out a small smile before the headmaster turned and exited the hospital wing. Once he had gone Bella sat obediently and let Madame Pomfrey treat her wounds. The potion was cool against her skin and was very relieving, taking away a lot of the pain and irritation.

Madame Pomfrey was a lot quieter than Dumbledore had been and she didn't really attempt to make much conversation, but Bella didn't mind, in fact the silence was quite nice for now. It gave Bella the chance to take everything in properly and it suddenly hit Bella that this was real and not just a dream, she was really here and this was really happening, and this thought made her happy. _If my dad can see me now,_ Bella thought to herself, smirking at the thought of her recently passed father, watching his daughter have the most unreal life, full of magic and things he would never have believed or wanted to. Madame Pomfrey saw Bella smiling and smiled back at her warmly.

It was then Bella could see even more clearly that Madame Pomfrey only kept up a strict appearance for her jobs sake, and to keep control of her patients. Also that really she was just a kind and warm and sensitive person, who had a deep passion for caring for the sick and making them better, even if that meant she had to be firm at times. Bella also liked that she didn't seem to be one to ask too many questions. Bella decided that she and Madame Pomfrey would get on well enough, if they ever had to be in each other's company for a long time. The Hogwarts nurse was clearly very good at her job, and it wasn't long before she had cleaned up Bella, who was now looking a lot cleaner and a bit more comfortable.

"Ok your fit to go when you're ready, the wounds should heal nicely" said Madame Pomfrey standing up straight and picking up the bowl of potion, with her work face on as she started walking back across the room.

"Thank you" Bella replied sincerely.

"You're welcome" said Madame Pomfrey turning back and once again letting a small smile creep through on her face again, showing Bella she appreciated her gratitude. Before she turned back around and continued on her way.

Bella left in the room on her own, got herself changed and looked much more presentable than she had been, before making her way to the exit. As she left the hospital wing a silvery figure stepped in front of her. At first it made Bella jump and she had to hold in a scream, but then she realised it was one of the ghosts Dumbledore had mentioned.

"Hi, I'm Sir Nicholas, or Nearly Headless Nick if you like" said the ghost "Dumbledore has asked me to show you to your room, I believe the boy, Edward isn't it? is already there waiting for you, I passed the fat friar on my way here and he said he had escorted him to his room".

Bella was still slightly gobsmacked, but managed to squeak out an "okay, thanks" before Nearly Headless Nick ushered her to follow him. Bella was in awe of the ghost as they made their way higher and higher in the castle. Sir Nicholas was talking to Bella about the history of Hogwarts, but to be honest she was struggling to take much of it in, and by the time they came to a halt Bella had just about got her head around the whole ghost thing, when Edward opened the door right in front of her.

He pulled Bella into his arms and breathed in her scent, they hadn't been apart for long, but any time was too much time for them both. Bella and Edward were pleased to see the other was ok; it wasn't that they didn't trust Dumbledore or Hagrid; it was just natural for them to worry about each other when they were apart. Edward planted a few tiny kisses on Bella, which she gladly returned. Sir Nicholas meanwhile, stood in his transparent form watching the pair for a while. "Ah young love" he sighed as he turned around to leave them both to it and began gliding down the corridor.

"Thank You" Edward and Bella called down after him, realising he was leaving. Before turning back to each other, and once again sharing a kiss. Nearly headless Nick smiled to himself as he continued on his way.

Bella and Edward eventually made it into the little room that they would be sharing for the night. There were two single beds each with curtains and red sheets. The rest of the room contained wooded shelves and drawers, and in a corner Bella noticed that both she and Edward's suitcases they had brought with them were there along with their robes for tomorrow. It only dawned on Bella now that she didn't know how they had even got to Hogwarts.

"So, do you like it here?" Edward asked Bella hopefully.

"Yes, well so far, I love it, everything is so magical and different, how about you?" Bella answered, sitting herself down on one of the two beds.

"Yes, I like it here too, and I'm glad you're happy" said Edward sitting himself next to Bella and allowing her to lie against his chest. He stroked her brown hair out of her face, occasionally placing kisses on her forehead, as they talked to one another, before sitting in silence, with Bella eventually drifting off to sleep. It was a couple of hours before Bella awoke at the sound of Edward's scream (all be-it a manly scream). When Bella sat up she could see Edward was 6 feet away from the bed and was backed up against the wall. Bella would have found this funny, seeing as Edward (the vampire) had never looked so vulnerable before and it was kind of cute in a weird way, but Bella didn't know the reason for Edwards's sudden scream.

It was only when she followed Edward's gaze to the old wooden floor that she saw a tiny creature dressed in a woolly hat and jumper with odd socks on. "Please sir, I have the Miss Swan's food", the squeaky voice repeated over and over. Bella walked over closer and couldn't really understand Edwards's reaction to this little creature, he looked pretty harmless. Watching Bella move closer Edward started to relax and the creature followed Edwards's eyes before turning to face Bella. "You must be Miss Swan; Dobby is pleased to meet you" he said handing over the plate of food he had been carrying.

Bella took the plate from Dobby and nodded her head slightly as a thank you. Edward was now standing straight and had moved closer forwards.

"What are you?" Edward said "If you don't mind me asking" he added remembering his manners.

"Dobby sir, is a house elf, a free house elf though, I work here at Hogwarts helping Dumbledore, cooking, cleaning and anything else that needs doing sir and miss" he said once again acknowledging the pair.

"Oh, ok, that's alright then, I'm sorry for my reaction you just made me jump that is all" said Edward feeling suddenly stupid; looking back at Bella he could see her huge grin, _of course this looked hilarious to her_ he said to himself.

"Dobby is used to it sir, most people react like that when they first meet me, but I am unsure why really sir, Dobby is nice to everyone really" the little house elf said in reply.

Bella continued to laugh as soundlessly as she could, whilst Edward rolled his eyes at her. "I think it's the whole one minute you aren't there thing and the next you were there, right in front of my face thing, I'm just not used to it yet" Edward said trying to justify his reaction to make both himself and the elf feel a bit better.

"Dobby understands sir, well I hope miss enjoys her dinner, and it was nice to meet more of Dumbledore's friends, but I must be off now Winky probably needs Dobby" exclaimed the small house elf. He snapped his fingers and in a snap he had disappeared.

It took Bella all of two seconds to burst out in roars of laughter. Edward walked over to where she was stood and placed his hand gently over her mouth. "No one hear's about this ok." Edward said, smiling. He tried to remain slightly serious but watching Bella laugh, made him feel so happy too, it had been a long time since she had laughed like this, and Edward enjoyed seeing her cheeks blush and her happiness pour out of her, even if it was at his expense.

"Or what?" Bella asked trying to hold back her laughs for a second.

"Or I might have to kill you" Edward joked.

Bella did a fake gasp before replying "You wouldn't dare".

"Wanna bet?" Edward replied laughing now as well, he grabbed Bella's arms and pulled her onto the bed, and running kisses up and down her neck, whilst tickling her just under the ribs at the same time, playfully.

"Ahhhhh stop it! Stop it! I can't take it!" she screamed in fits of giggles, whilst squirming around beneath Edward. Bella couldn't remember the last time she and Edward had had this much fun together, for once they felt like a normal couple. It seemed that Edward had let his guard down slightly since being here, and maybe Bella had done the same, she didn't seem so awkward here, it just felt right being at Hogwarts for now.

Edward stopped good naturedly torturing Bella and just looked into Bella's eyes. "I love you" he said, rolling over to lie next to Bella.

"I love you too" Bella replied slightly rolling her eyes, at the sudden seriousness in Edwards's voice. _Always the sensible one _she thought to herself, before turning her head up to kiss Edward. They stayed this way for a short while, before Edward reminded Bella that her food was getting cold. On the plate was a full roast dinner that was surprisingly still hot, _oh yeah_ _the magic thing_ Bella reminded herself before tucking in. Edward sat and watched her eat and then when she had finished they both decided to settle for the night.

"Big day tomorrow" said Edward as Bella got into her bed.

"Sure is" Bella sighed more to herself, than Edward but she knew he had heard. Edward smiled at her, whilst he got himself comfy on top of the sheets that Bella was laying underneath. He let Bella rest her head on his chest, and she once again fell to sleep quickly, whilst Edward sat thinking about the day ahead, and taking everything that had happened in properly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please comment and let me know what you think. I hope you liked it. Once again I went off track a bit and I think the next chapter will be the last sort of introductory chapter, but characters sort of made me change plan and went off and did their own thing. But hopefully it still reads ok lol. Thanks again x **


	7. Sorting

**Chapter 7- Sorting**

Bella and Edward spent the next day exploring the castle and its grounds. The place was huge, and it felt empty without students filling the corridors. By mid afternoon Bella and Edward decided to take a rest down by the lake. Bella lay across Edwards's lap looking up into the trees and sky above, trying to imagine what it would be like this evening when everyone arrived to start a new year at Hogwarts, while Edward read from one of the books (_Hogwarts a History) _that had been delivered into their room during the night by Dobby and another house elf.

Bella and Edward stayed this way until it began to get dark outside. As they walked up to the entrance of the castle, they could see the figure of a person in the doorway that appeared to be waiting for them. As they got closer Edward could see that it was witch, possibly a teacher, her hair was pulled tightly into a bun, and she wore long black robes.

"Good evening, Mr Cullen and Miss Swan, I'm Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to look after you this evening, if you would like to follow me please" she said speaking in a Scottish accent as they approached the entrance. Bella and Edward both agreed and followed the professor into the castle, she had a stern look but appeared friendly enough.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to remind you that you will be required to wear your robes this evening, and that he would like to see you both in his office after the feast, I will be escorting you into the Great Hall along with the first years for the sorting, when they arrive shortly" McGonagall explained.

"Thank You Professor, we will get changed right away, shall we meet you back here when we are ready?" Edward asked feeling a lot more confident than Bella.

"Yes, meet me here, in around half an hour... oh and Miss Swan it's nothing to be nervous about" McGonagall replied noticing Bella was looking slightly anxious about the sorting. Bella nodded her head awkwardly, before the corners of McGonagall's thin mouth started to turn up as if about to smile, when she turned and walked away. Bella stood still clutching Edwards hand, as they made their way upstairs to get changed.

Back in their room, both put on their brand new robes. "They don't look too bad, in fact you look just as beautiful as normal" Edward said to Bella once they were dressed, admiring the flowing black material that draped around her body perfectly.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Bella laughed, reaching up on her tiptoes to give Edward a kiss. He pulled her in closer and just held her there for a minute.

"You're not that nervous are you Bella? Remember I'm always going to be here for you" he said now serious.

"No... Well... I am nervous a little bit, it's just every things going to change now and what if we aren't sorted into the same house" Bella replied.

"I will still be here for you, we just won't have all our classes together, and that's all. I love you Bella" Edward said letting Bella go and looking into her eyes.

"I know I love you too, you are my life" she said also looking deep into Edwards eyes.

Both made their way back downstairs half an hour later, to see a collection of students, each dressed in black robes like theirs, talking excitedly among each other about starting Hogwarts. They were the new first years, and quite a bit shorter than both Edward and Bella. As they took their place at the back of the group of first years, many of them turned around to stare, wondering who they were. One little girl with short dark hair who was stood at the back turned around and asked if they were Hogwarts prefects, Edward smiled at the little girl, before telling her that they were new here too, but would be starting in the 6th year. The little girl and a couple more first years around her looked sort of confused at Edwards answer, it wasn't usual for students to transfer here, Edward found out by listening to the girls thoughts.

Silence fell onto the group as McGonagall appeared walking down the main staircase. The first years weren't so brave anymore and both Bella and Edward could sense that they were anxious too about the sorting. Edward smiled at some of the thoughts of the first years, about what the sorting was, while McGonagall explained who she was and about the 4 houses. She also explained about house points before telling everyone to follow her into the great hall, the first years followed but somehow Edward and Bella went from being at the back to the front as they were all afraid to go first.

As they neared the great hall, it was obvious that it was full of students who already had been sorted in to their house in previous years, as there was much chatter and excitement. McGonagall opened the doors to the great hall and immediately the whole room went quiet. 100's of pairs of eyes turned to watch as the new students walked the length of the hall to where the sorting would take place. Bella noticed there were four long tables, one for each house, above there were candles floating in the air, and at the end of the hall there was a row of what must be teachers as she could see Dumbledore sat in the middle. In front of him was a chair and on it sat a battered old hat.

Edward noticed as they made their way to the end of the hall that many of the students were interested in Bella and Edward being amongst the first years. _"Giant first years"_ he heard one boy whisper, before getting a smack on the arm by the girl next to him _"Don't be stupid Ron!" _she whispered rather loudly. Edward smiled trying not to laugh and turned to see where the comment had come from. It had come from a red headed boy, who now sat with his arms folded on the table embarrassed by the girls' reaction. Edward looked to the girl who was next to Ron; she had mousy brown hair, which fell in perfect curls past her shoulders. She smiled embarrassed when she noticed Edward looking their way, so he turned back to Bella now nearing the chair at the end of the Great hall.

McGonagall stopped and announced that each person's name would be called and they would have to sit on the chair, the sorting hat would then be placed on their head to be told which house they would be in for their time at Hogwarts. McGonagall then announced the first name; Bella and Edward watched the small girl from earlier make her way up onto the chair. It was a short while before the sorting hat shouted out _RAVENCLAW!_ The little girl jumped, and then made her way to the table that was now cheering. McGonagall then continued to read through the names on the list, before only Bella and Edward were left standing.

Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair, and once again the great hall fell completely silent. "Welcome to all the first years and returning students, I hope you will all enjoy the coming year and study hard as well. I would like to also remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students and that there is a list of all confiscated items outside Filch's office. Before we settle down to enjoy the feast, I would like to introduce you all to Edward Cullen and Bella Swan who have transferred here from America, they will be starting their 6th year here at Hogwarts and I hope you all make them very welcome". The four tables once again exploded into chatter as Dumbledore sat down.

McGonagall called out "_Cullen, Edward"_ and he made his way up to the chair, leaving Bella stood alone and feeling quite vulnerable. Edward looked so much bigger than the other students had and once the hat was on his head the hall fell silent once more.

"_hmm interesting, well you're not a wizard I can tell that, but you are something else, a vampire maybe, hmm, yes that's right, I wonder what Dumbledore is up to now, but where to put you, the obvious would be Slytherin, but hmm let me see you are different, you don't feed from humans do you, hmm that must take some strength, and you seem to have chivalry...ok I think I have decided... GRYFFINDOR!"_ the sorting hat shouted to the filled hall. The Gryffindor table cheered and stood up, welcoming Edward to their table as he made his way to a seat, passing Bella who looked very nervous now. He tried to give her an encouraging smile as he walked past her, and sat in between two more red headed boys who must be twins and a boy with dark, messy hair that Edward immedialty recognised as Harry Potter from Dumbledore's pensieve.

Before he had any time to talk McGonagall had called Bella's name. Edward turned to watch Bella slowly making her way to the chair, she sat down shaking and nervous, when McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Edward could see Bella had closed her eyes and had her hands held together tightly.

Bella could hear the sorting hat thinking as soon as it had touched her head. "_hmmm another one that is not magical, what is Dumbledore up to, hmmm except this one is a muggle, oh well I must do my job, this is difficult, you would be great in Hufflepuff you are definatly unafraid of toil, but then Ravenclaw you are clever too, hmmm still not right though, Slytherin or Gryffindor, you could do great things in Slytherin I have a feeling, but then you are not a pure blood, not even magical, Salazar would never forgive me, but Gryffindor you are definatly brave, your past show me this hmmm... GRYGFFINDOR!" _the sorting hat suddenly shouted causing Bella to jump and nearly fall off the chair, but managed to catch herself before the embarrassment.

The Gryffindor table stood up and erupted into applause, Bella hopped off the chair and made her way towards where Edward standing, beaming at her. She was so happy they would both be in the same house together. Bella took her seat next to Edward and one of the red headed twins. The hall settled down, and Dumbledore shouted "Let the Feast Begin!". The tables filled with all kinds of foods and drink, and all the students began to tuck in.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley", said the boy opposite them, he put his arm across the table to shake both Edward and Bella's hand, while stuffing his face with food using the other. Edward knew this was the boy who had made the comment earlier when they had entered the great hall and saw his opportunity to break the ice.

"Hi, this is Bella Swan my fiancé and I am Edward Cullen... the uh giant first years" Edward laughed taking the boys hand, introducing them self. Bella looked confused at Edwards comment and even more confused when the curly haired girl also opposite them burst into laughter.

"Uh, am I missing something here?" Bella asked bewildered.

"Please excuse Ron, I'm sorry you heard that" she said to Edward confidently "I'm Hermione Granger by the way, we're in the same year. Don't worry you haven't missed much, when you walked in Ron was using his wonderful detective skills identifying you both as giant first years" explained Hermione to Bella.

Bella laughed, "Wow, um nice theories, I'd like to hear more of those" she sad to Ron who was turning the colour of his hair "and um, nice to meet you Hermione".

"You didn't exactly let him get away with it though, I saw you hit him in the arm" Edward laughed turning back to Hermione.

"I'm used to it" Ron mumbled, while Bella stifled a laugh.

"Our brother deserves it, Hermione's got him well controlled" piped up the two red headed twins. "I'm Fred and this is George" Fred announced.

"Hi", Edward and Bella both replied together.

"Are you going to eat any of that?" Ron asked Edward who still had the rest of the food that he hadn't managed to feed Bella left on his plate.

"No, uh you can have it if you like, I'm not very hungry" Edward replied passing the food over, before turning to Harry who was sat the other side of him and had remained mostly silent throughout the feast so far. "So are Ron and Hermione like this a lot?" Edward asked trying to keep the conversation light hearted.

"Uh yeah, pretty much, I'm Harry by the way" he replied letting out a small grin, as he had done when Edward had called out Ron's earlier behaviour.

"Pleased to meet you Harry" Edward answered honestly. Edward looked up at the teachers table at the end of the great hall to see Hagrid waving at them. Edward waved back, and so did Harry.

"So you know Hagrid then?" Harry asked, noticing Edwards's reaction too.

"Yes, he helped Bella and I get here yesterday, and then showed me around a bit of Hogwarts" Edward replied.

"Oh, you got here yesterday, how did you travel?" the girl who was sat the other side of Harry, and also had red hair asked.

"This is Ginny, Ron's sister" Harry said introducing the girl who looked slightly younger than Ron. Edward also couldn't help but notice the slight disappointment that crossed Ginny's face and mind when Harry introduced her as Ron's sister and not even Harry's friend. Edward could tell there was something between Harry and Ginny even if presently it was pretty much one way, and the other was clueless.

"Hi," Edward replied. "We travelled by Floo powder, through the fireplaces, I can't say it was the most, uh comfortable journey but it was short." He finished answering Ginny Weasley.

Ginny began to laugh, along with Harry. "I can't say I much enjoy travelling by Floo Powder either..." Harry said.

"But it is a very efficient way of travelling as long as you state clearly where you want to go and end up in the right place." Ginny cut in nudging Harry's shoulder.

Edward could tell Harry had obviously had a bad experience and laughed along with the others. "I think Bella would agree with you Harry, she didn't enjoy it much either, managed to get scraped to bits." Edward said putting his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulling her closer to his side.

It was then Edward noticed that Bella's gaze had fallen towards another of the four tables, where she was looking directly at a blonde haired boy, and he was staring straight back at her. When Bella realised this she turned away swiftly and looked back at Edward.

When Bella turned around again the boy was still watching her. "Um who is that boy over there?" Bella asked the Gryffindor's they had just met. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Edward all followed Bella's gaze, over to the Slytherin table.

Draco noticed that he had an audience and quickly turned to one of the boys next to him and began a conversation.

"That is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" said Ron, with obvious hate in his voice.

"You don't want anything to do with him" Hermione cut in.

"Why?" asked Bella curious as to the sudden change in atmosphere at the mention of this boy.

"He's just pathetic" Harry said sharply turning back to his plate of food.

Bella looked up at Edward questioningly to see if he understood better the hostility towards Draco Malfoy, but Edward just returned the confused look. It was too noisy in here for Edward to pick out too many individual's thoughts what with the excited chatter of the first years and the returning students catching up on each other's holidays, but he made a mental note to investigate later.

**A/N: I have had most of this chapter written for a few weeks now, but then with exams it sort of got put on hold, but I have now finished exams so finally got around to completing the chapter. There is quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter and it seems to be drawing itself out a bit from my plan, but hopefully you don't mind too much. I also should be updating more regularly now too . Thanks for the reviews I have got so far I really appreciate them, and I have changed the overview of the story now, and I am sorry for any confusion, it was because I didn't want to give the pairing away so just put the two main characters down. I hope I don't lose those readers because of it as I really am thankful for any readers and reviews I get. Thanks once again and I hope you enjoy the chapter. x**


	8. Meeting

**Chapter 8- Meeting **

It was at least another hour before the plates on the long house tables magically disappeared and the feast was declared over. Prefects began ushering students towards the doors of the great hall and towards their common rooms. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were the two Gryffindor prefects and they both had left the table slightly earlier than other students, telling Harry they would meet him in Dumbledore's office as soon as they could. Harry had nodded before inviting Bella and Edward to follow him; it appeared that the trio had also received a note from Dumbledore asking to see him after the feast.

Bella and Edward walked side by side next to Harry until they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Sherbet Lemons" spoke Harry, and the statue began to open up revealing a staircase to where the head teacher would be waiting for them. The three of them walked up the stairs and Harry knocked on the door. It was Professor McGonagall who answered ushering them in, whilst Dumbledore was sat behind his desk writing.

"Nice to see you all and I trust Hermione and Ron will be here soon?" spoke Dumbledore gazing up from the quill and paper he had been using.

"Yes, as soon as they have shown the first years to the common room" answered Harry smiling. Edward could see that Harry admired Dumbledore and had obviously missed him over the summer months, whilst away from Hogwarts.

"That's fine I can begin without them, as I can see you have all already met at the feast. "Congratulations Edward and Bella on making Gryffindor house, I'm sure everyone will make you very welcome.

"Thank You, everyone we have met so far has been very pleasant to us" Edward replied.

"Good, I'm pleased to hear my students have manners" laughed Dumbledore. It was then there was a knock at the office door and Ron and Hermione entered both looking out of breath after being as quick as they could showing the first years the way.

"Welcome, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, nice to see you both back at Hogwarts, I trust you both had a good summer" asked Dumbledore. Both Ron and Hermione nodded in reply. "Now I have an important matter to discuss with you, I am telling you because I trust you all, this has to stay between us and no one else" began Dumbledore.

Edward, Bella, Ron, Harry and Hermione all listened intently to what Dumbledore was saying. "We all know that Voldemort is gaining strength every day. He is also gaining followers who will do his dirty work for him; this means that at this moment in time no one can be trusted. I believe that Voldemort will try and infiltrate Hogwarts sometime soon using another" said Dumbledore.

Edward could hear McGonagall's thoughts of worry that the school and its students were in danger, Harry was thinking about what this would mean and how he could help, whilst Ron was thinking about how tired he was and who could try and infiltrate Hogwarts from the inside? Edward heard two names one was the potions teacher Severus Snape and the other Draco Malfoy. It was then as Edward Cullen was listening to the group's thoughts that he realised that other than Bella he was also unable to hear Hermione or Dumbledore thinking. This puzzled Edward, but he continued to listen to what Dumbledore had continued to say and he would ask the head teacher when they were alone if he could explain.

"... Edward and Bella will be spending the year at Hogwarts so that they can assist us. Edward is a Vampire, with a special talent which will be very useful to us, I'll let him explain" spoke Dumbledore. Edward heard Hermione gasp and could hear Ron's thoughts that Dumbledore had gone mad bringing a bloodsucker to Hogwarts.

"There is no need to be worried I am not like other Vampires, my family and I are a kind of vegetarian, we survive off the blood of animals only and not humans. I also have the ability to hear people's thoughts, and Dumbledore thinks this will be useful in working out where people's alliances are, keeping Hogwarts safe" said Edward looking to Dumbledore for reassurance. The head teacher nodded, in support.

"So you can hear everything I'm thinking at any time?" asked Ron, looking slightly amazed but also a little sceptical.

"Um yes, but mostly I try and block it out unless I am listening for something in particular, like right now I am not really listening to anyone's thoughts in particular" answered Edward trying to reassure Ron that he wouldn't be listening to his private thoughts on purpose. Harry had remained pretty quiet throughout this exchange and was just looking at Bella. Edward didn't need to be able to hear peoples thoughts to know that Harry was wondering how a human ended up with a vampire, but didn't feel that this needed to be discussed now. There would be plenty of time in the year for this sort of stuff.

"I must stress the need for you all to keep this a secret, otherwise it will not work, and I ask that you all help each other with this as times it may not be easy" said Dumbledore continuing. "It is late are there any other questions before you all go to your common room?"

Hermione put her right arm slightly into the air, "um how are Bella and Edward going to do magic, if they are not witches or wizards?" she asked. Dumbledore chuckled before answering that he had already got that covered and we would have no problems with our uniquely created wands. The answer seemed good enough for Hermione who nodded and lowered her hand back down by her side.

"If that is all, you are free to leave" said Dumbledore standing up from his desk.

"May I speak with you alone for a second" asked Edward as they were all walking out of the door. Bella looked up confused as Edward had said alone, which she knew meant without her, she frowned but then just accepted it, telling herself it was probably just more about his task. Dumbledore nodded from his desk. "It's nothing important, and you look tired I'll meet you in the common room in about 15 minutes." said Edward turning to Bella and kissing her forehead. Bella pushed her head into his chest for a second, wishing she didn't have to be apart from him ever and then turned and left with Hermione and the others.

Edward walked back to Dumbledore's desk and sat in the chair opposite. "What did you wish to ask me Edward?" Albus asked leaning back in his large chair and folding his hands.

"It's just that since I have been here I have noticed that I am able to listen to everyone's thoughts except Bella's, yourself, and Hermione's. I was wondering if you knew why that was; as Bella is the only other person I have ever come across whose thoughts I am unable to hear before, and now there are two more people in one place. What if there are more people I may not be able to help you properly?" asked Edward bothered.

Dumbledore leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk, his eyes focused on Edward. "Now I cannot be certain as to why this is, but I believe the reason you can't hear my thoughts are that I have practiced Occlumency for many years, this is a way to shield your mind from others. Now not many witches or wizards are able to do this as they have never been taught or felt the need to. However I do know of others who are skilled in Occlumency, like Professor Snape and I believe he is very talented in this area, you may not be able to hear Snape's thoughts either but I trust him" answered Dumbledore.

Edward was slightly puzzled that earlier Ron's mind had accused Snape of maybe being the infiltrator, and now Dumbledore was saying that he trusted him. Edward made a note to find out more about Professor Snape later."What if the enemy is able to shield their thoughts, I won't know and they might succeed?" said Edward.

"As I said wizards and witches trained with Occlumency are very rare, most don't feel the need to learn, so I don't believe it will be a problem. If there does happen to be then that is out of our control, we can only do so much, and you are already going to be very helpful to us." Replied Dumbledore trying to reassure Edwards's concerns, he could see that Edward Cullen really cared.

"Okay, thank you, do you have any ideas why I can't hear Hermione's thoughts?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm sorry I don't, it's a mystery to me, the same as why you can't hear Bella's thoughts either. I know that Hermione won't be trained in Occlumency she hasn't had the time or teacher to do it. But Hermione is a very bright girl, and is a very skilled, good witch, she is very intelligent for her age, and for a while I have wondered about Hermione, if there is something else there. She could grow up to be extremely powerful if she wanted to. Hermione will be a great friend for you to have here, she has helped Harry a lot and is loyal, I'm sorry I can't explain to you why any better" finished Dumbledore.

"I guess it's just one of those things, thank you professor that was all" said Edward getting up from the chair.

"You're welcome Edward, I'm here if you need anything and I will be in touch for an update soon on what you find. Thank you for doing this, it means a lot. Sleep well and enjoy your time here" replied Albus as Edward was making his way to the door. "Oh and Edward the password for the common room is Grindylow" Edward nodded in acknowledgement before leaving for the Gryffindor common room.

It only took Edward a short while to find his way, after enlisting the help of Nearly Headless Nick, who was in the entrance room, and after saying the password Dumbledore had given him to get through the portrait of The Fat Lady (who seemed to Edward to be actually alive) he found himself in a room filled with the chatter and excitement of quite a number of students. It was decorated with the house colours of red and gold. The students were huddled in groups swapping what seemed to be special playing cards, or were talking about their holidays on the couches. In the centre of the room sat on the rug in front of the fireplace were Bella, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, deep in conversation.

As Edward neared them Bella turned and noticed he was back. She jumped up from the floor and ran into his arms once more. "I missed you" she breathed close to his mouth.

"You too" said Edward kissing Bella's lips quickly and then making his way towards the others. Bella then followed and sat down next to him, gripping his hand. There was something about Edward's fleeting kiss that bothered Bella; it was as though there was something else on his mind that was distracting him. She had grabbed his hand as they sat down, for reassurance, but Edward gazed only at the people who were talking, instead of looking regularly at Bella as he usually did. Bella tried to ignore this and listen to what the others were saying, but quietly her mind was working overdrive.

After an hour of getting to know each other Bella had almost forgotten about Edward's evasiveness earlier and was chatting to Hermione and Ginny, whilst Ron and Harry were talking about Fred and George's new joke products with Edward. Whilst Bella was talking with Hermione and Ginny, she had noticed that once again Edward was back to looking her way every now and again, as if checking up on her. _Maybe I was just being paranoid earlier _Bella told herself, smiling over at Edward. At first he looked kind of taken a back at Bella noticing him, but then he returned the smile, _perhaps he didn't realise I had seen him looking over _she thought.

It was well past midnight before everyone decided to go to bed and many of the students in the common room had already left a while ago. Bella and Edward already knew they both had separate dorm rooms now, so parted ways with a kiss at the steps. "See you in a bit" Edward whispered into Bella's ear. Bella looked up into Edward's face and smiled giving a small nod, before following Hermione and Ginny up to the girl's room.

Both Edward and Bella were happy to see that someone had bought all the students cases into the dorms, and were now sat at the end of their new beds. Bella's bed was nearest the door, with Hermione next to her, other girls were already asleep so they had to be quiet as they got changed. Ginny had gone into her dorm for her year group as well.

Edward was in the Bed between Neville Longbottom (who Ginny had introduced Edward to earlier in the common room) and Harry. Ron was sleeping the other side of Harry. They got into their beds quietly, trying not to wake the others. Edward sat slightly up against the headrest, and it was half an hour later when Ron had fallen asleep that Harry asked Edward why he couldn't sleep? Edward told Harry it was because he couldn't and Harry was shocked.

"You mean you just have to sit there all night, every night?" Harry whispered.

"Well I don't have to go to bed at all, and it's easier for me to sit still for a long time than it is for you, and it's a good time for me to think or do other stuff like read" Edward smiled.

"I suppose so, but do you wish you could sleep?" asked Harry.

"Sometimes, I wish I could dream like you can. I can make my own dream consciously but it's not the same. Other than that there's not much else to miss, and I like watching other people sleep, not in a creepy way though" Edward laughed. Harry smiled back knowing that Edward was joking.

"Night then, I better try and sleep as lessons start tomorrow" said Harry turning over.

"Night" Edward replied back.

Edward waited another hour before he decided to go and visit Bella, he was sure the other girls wouldn't mind, and he planned to be gone before they even noticed anyway. He was only going to lay next to Bella, like he had done nearly every night he had been with her. Edward climbed out of the bed and made his way down the stairs into the common room, which was now completely empty. Then he looked round for the small staircase Bella had left with Hermione earlier, it only took a split second for him to find and began making his way up them.

He was about half way when suddenly it felt as though the floor had disappeared beneath his feet and when Edward quickly went to take the next step his foot found nothing but a slanted shiny metal beneath him. Before Edward realised what was happening and before even his vampire speed could save him, he went crashing back down to the bottom of the steps, finding himself back in the common room and in a heap on the floor. He quickly collected himself together and stood up.

Edward could hear screaming and a loud klaxon sound from the room he had tried to enter, so worried about Bella and their new friend Hermione he tried to get up the stairs again, but once again he lost his footing and came sliding back down, except this time he was prepared for it so he didn't fall into a heap on the floor. Edward could now hear voices getting closer from the dorm and behind him as well, he looked back up the stairs and could see a huddle of girls including Bella and Hermione at the top all looking down at him.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked frantically searching for a clue as to what the screaming was about. Before the girls could answer a group of boys had come out of their dorms too and were looking at the scene in front of them.

"What's going on? Is everyone ok" Harry asked looking from the girls to Edward. Edward looked around him, confused. It was then he saw Hermione laughing quietly at the top of the stairs, she had obviously realised what the others didn't.

"We heard crashing from downstairs, as if someone was trying to get in, it woke us up and some of us were frightened so screamed" Hermione explained looking from Edward to Harry. Edward could see that Hermione was being kind, trying to avoid him the embarrassment as she had noticed it must have been Edward trying to get up to their dorm.

"Who was it?"

..."Did you see them?"

..."Someone should get McGonagall and tell her someone tried to break in." A number of the boys called out. Edward realised he would have to say it was him, as much as he didn't want to admit it anymore.

"It was me...I wanted to see Bella" Edward spoke out. Some of the boys gave Edward funny looks, and he could hear people's thoughts of "_He shouldn't be in there, that's wrong, there's a reason why boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms". _Looking back up the stairs he could see Bella was embarrassed at the attention being drawn to her.

"I'm sorry" Edward said, "I didn't mean any harm at all". A few of the students left to go back to bed at that point, no longer interested. But a couple still stayed, staring at Edward as if he had to explain further.

"Come on people, there's nothing else to see, it was just a misunderstanding is all, Edward didn't mean any harm, and he just wanted to see Bella was ok. How was he supposed to know there was an enchantment on the staircase"? Hermione spoke trying to help. The rest of the students took this as a cue to go back to bed and they left, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Bella left.

"I really am sorry" said Edward annoyed at himself "I didn't know, I probably haven't made myself very popular with the others".

"Oh don't worry about it, they will forget about it by tomorrow afternoon when there's some new gossip around the school, but I will warn you though news travels fast around here" said Hermione. Edward shook his head and wiped his eyes with his hands.

"Arghh I've embarrassed myself already" Edward moaned.

Hermione looked at him seriously for a moment before bursting into laughter, "I'm sorry, it's just it was kind of funny, you have to admit" she laughed.

Edward smiled and so did the others, even Bella "yeah I suppose it kind of was" Edward replied.

"It makes a change for it to be you rather than me too" Bella stated. "Maybe we've swapped places and you're going to be the awkward one now".

"I wouldn't bet on it" Edward joked taking Bella's hand in his, "I'm sorry for being such an embarrassing fiancé too" he said laughing. Bella put her head into his chest, and sighed.

"I'm sure I can still manage to love you" she mocked, "in fact I know I still love you Bella added more seriously, still leaning into Edward's chest.

"I'm going back to bed, early start tomorrow, see you in the morning" said Hermione walking back up to the dorm, where the steps had returned once again.

"Night Hermione" called Ron "me too, you coming" he added to Harry and Edward.

"I'll stay here for a bit" said Edward

"I'm coming, see you both in the morning, night" Harry answered following Ron.

Edward and Bella were left in the common room alone; and both made their way to the sofa by the fire place. Bella squeezed herself in next to Edward and laid down, her head in his lap. Neither of them spoke much, they didn't need to as they were both pretty much on the same page and Bella was tired anyway. They stayed this way for the rest of the night, Bella fell asleep quickly and Edward sat stroking her hair and watching her sleep, deep in thought, about everything that had happened in the past day.

A lot had happened but mostly within his mind, he was confused about how things had changed but was scared of telling anyone, Edward was also finding it difficult not to be able to explain things here, everything was so different from what he knew and there was so much he didn't understand. He sat wondering if things would change again tomorrow, if his feelings would alter, and if he would be able to control why he was feeling this way or not. Edward didn't want things to be complicated and until he could understand them he wouldn't tell anyone else or make any big decisions about the future.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and those of you who have reviewed it means a lot to me knowing that people are reading this. I hope that this chapter makes sense as I'm trying to withhold some information at the moment, but that was the last introductory sort of chapter really so it should get into the story better now. And no I am not trying to make Edward clumsy it just kind of seems that way at the moment Hope you like it. Thanks x **


End file.
